10 Going On 20
by shinoh
Summary: AU. Two shots. You should be careful of what you wished for.. First collaboration story with PeaPrince.
1. Chapter 1

AU. One-shot.

AN : I made this one-shot's basic idea and draft, the story itself is co-written and developed by **PeaPrince** *hugs*

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

* * *

"Kyaaaa! Who are you!" She jumped in surprise upon seeing a man figure in front of her. Michiru made her way to escape, but the man with short sandy blonde hair was blocking her way.

"Step aside, you stranger!" Michiru swung her hand, the blonde stranger was trying to get her attention.

"It's me, Haruka. Tenoh Haruka!" The blonde said, catching Michiru's hand half way.

Then the silence. Michiru paid so much attention to the stranger and did some assessment as she recalled a person with name Tenoh Haruka.

"Ara, I think the Haruka I know is a 10 years old girl." Michiru's mind went to the ball event last night. She did asked a little girl with tomboy appearance to dance.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I'm really Haruka." The blonde insisted.

"…Then, prove it!"

"We met at your family's ball last night.."

"Duh, anyone else who came to the ball would know that." Michiru giggled since she didn't feel any dangerous aura from the blonde and she was intrigued by the other person's adorableness.

"And.. You said that I'm cute.. And.. We danced together and I'm accidentally stepped into your foot which caused us to fell down."

"Okay, I'm starting to believe you." Michiru nodded.

"Uh and.. Sob.. Sob.." The tears fell down. This made Michiru strucked in awe.

"Don't cry! I believe you, I really believe you!"

"You do?"

"I do…" Anything that would make the blonde stopped crying. Michiru decided to ask further. Normally, she won't believe something so unrealistic. But the blonde's story and crying had convinced her strong enough to at least listen.

"Would you mind telling me, how come you grow so fast overnight?"

Haruka nodded, then started to talk.

xxx

Last night, after meeting Michiru at the Kaioh family's ball, Haruka felt that she's already fall in love at the first sight with the older woman. Moreover, Michiru was being so nice at her and even asking her for a dance. And she didn't judge her, like how other people do, because of Haruka's tendency to wear boy's clothes.

Before she fell asleep, Haruka wished if only she can somehow turned into a grown up man. And surprisingly after she woke up, she found that she became taller by 2 feet overnight and she has grown a pair of boobs. But her face is still as androgynous as ever.

So she went to her father's room and searched for some fitting clothes. After some yelling and screaming from the maids, she finally managed to run away safely from her house.

Then the first thing in her mind is meeting Michiru, so she went directly to Michiru's house. Luckily she was able to meet Michiru before she left the mansion.

xxx

"So basically you turned into a grow up man.. Uhm, I mean woman.. Because you were wondering how nice would we look like as a pair if you were at the same age at me?" Well, it seemed that Haruka didn't tell Michiru all the truth.

Haruka nodded.

"Then, you ran away from your house because no one would believe you that you're Tenoh Haruka?"

Haruka nodded again, "Are you angry?" She asked to the aquanette woman she adored so much.

"Why would I be angry?"

"Because I'm so much trouble maker." Haruka looked down again, she didn't dare look directly at Michiru's eyes.

"…No, in fact I believe you. And you aren't trouble maker." Michiru smiled. She made her way to the taller woman and giving a gentle stroke to Haruka's head.

"There, there… I will help you. You said before that you've run away from home…" The aquanette woman would never forget the cute expression Haruka made upon the contact they both did.

"I'm free today, so I can help you to find a temporary place for you to stay."

"Really?"

"Yes. Come, let's go."

xxx

Not long after, they've found a hotel for Haruka to stay and Michiru has bought her some spare clothes.

"Thanks, nee-chan." Haruka murmured a thank you. That was the first time Michiru heard Haruka calling her, she felt little weird having someone as old as her calling her 'big sister'.

Michiru gaped, her jaw dropped. Haruka changed her clothes in front of her.

"Haruka!" The aquanette yelled to the half-strip blonde on the bed. Haruka was still struggling with her new type of clothes. Kid's clothes were never that hard to put on.

"Yes?" Haruka turned her head on Michiru.

"Never mind, next time you should change in the bath room." Michiru attempted to look away from some beautiful muscles resting beneath the blonde's abdomen area.

Michiru blushed.

"Will it trouble you so much if I change here?" Clueless, Haruka asked.

"Yes… I mean No. No! Yes, if it doesn't trouble me surely someone else does." Michiru blurted out some confusing answer Haruka didn't understand.

"… Okay." The blonde pretended to understand.

"Haruka, do you have some place that you want to go?" Someone was trying to avert the topic.

"Themepark!"

"Err.. Themepark?"

The aquanette though couldn't help but amused. From so many places (especially places for adult can go) Haruka had chose the amusement park. She is a little girl after all.

"Yes! I want to ride the rollercoaster, dad never let me ride it.. But since I'm not with dad, I can ride it, can't I?"

"Uh.. Of course, if you want to.." The end of Michiru's lips twitched. She knew what themepark's features are. THAT roller coaster.

"Why is it nee-chan?"

"It's nothing. Let's go."

xxx

Haruka did have fun at the themepark, but... Michiru seemed pale now. Actually, she can't handle those kind of rides, but since she was dragged by Haruka, who is much stronger than her now..

"Nee-chan, are you okay?" Noticing Michiru's pace turned paler, she became worried.

"I'm okay, please just pass me the water bottle."

"Here you go."

Michiru's pale face slowly became better after a while. And finally Haruka realized the fact that Michiru was pale because of the rides.

"I'm sorry, nee-chan. I shouldn't force you to ride the rollercoaster. I didn't know that you can't handle it.. I'm really sorry.." Tears were starting to escape from Haruka's eyes.

"It's okay Haruka, I'm the one that should've told you at the first place. Please don't cry Haruka, it's not your fault." Honestly it was Michiru's fault for becoming an adult who can't even handle a simple ride up and down on the air. The flipping stomach rides.

"Waaah, but I'm a bad girl. I forced you to do things that you don't like.. I made nee-chan sick!" Haruka was on the verge of tears again.

"Hey, it's really not your fault okay." Michiru kissed Haruka's forehead to calm her.

And after that Haruka's tears stopped flowing from her eyes. Their eyes met, Michiru caught the sudden change in Haruka's emotion.

"Can you do that thing again… over here?" Haruka pointed out her left cheek. At first Michiru puzzled, but then she got what Haruka's mean.

"Okay." The aquanette woman kissed Haruka on the cheek.

"Here too…" Now, she pointed the right cheek. Michiru chuckled.

"Ara… ara… now Haruka, don't be too greedy."

"I am not! That's because…" Haruka avoided Michiru's eyes on her.

"Because what? Ha-ru-ka?"

"I.. I like you nee-chan." She stuttered. Finally she was capable to confess her feelings. The similar feeling she had held since the ball.

_Swooosh..._ Suddenly Haruka's body turned into her normal size.

Haruka looked up while Michiru looked down to the short little Haruka.

They both stared at each other and Michiru started to giggle.

"So, you turned into an adult just to tell me that?"

"Uh.."

What a confession.

"Well, I like you too, Haruka. The big Haruka and the little Haruka." Michiru bent down. The aquanette woman did give Haruka the postponed kiss.

A kiss on Haruka's right cheek.

"That, and let's keep the rest until you've actually become a grown up." Michiru whispered near Haruka's ear. The blonde's face turned red.

* * *

Another AN : Well, well. What an instant story this is. I wrote the story last (mid)night and sent the draft to Pea-chan this morning and _voila~ _Here comes the story~ Hope you guys like my first collaboration story with PeaPrince!


	2. Chapter 2

AU. Two-shot (at least for now).

AN : Back by popular demand, thanks to the readers and Pea-chan that keep bugging me to continue this story. Here it is! Again, a collaboration chapter of **PeaPrince** and me, hope you all would like this chapter as much as the previous one.

Disclaimer : Still owns nothing (except Ruu-chan, maybe?)

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and as usual, Haruka with Michiru spent the day in the park together. Haruka was holding a vanilla ice cream in her hand while Michiru wiped the cream stain off the blonde's cheek. There, the older woman noticed Haruka's unhappy expression.

"Why do you look so gloomy today, Haruka?"

"Umm... It's because." The little blonde shifted uncomfortably on the bench. The ice cream was starting to melt because she kept ignoring it.

"That's not an answer. Here, tell me." Michiru was used to with Haruka's mood swing. Haruka was a 12 years old after all. Although the blonde had grown so much taller since their first meeting, inside Haruka still a kid.

"Okay.. It's just that none of my friends believed me when I said that I got a girlfriend." Haruka blurted out with a pout.

"What? Did you tell them? But I told you that our relationship should be a secret." The older woman was confused, they had promised to tell no one about their relationship.

"But I want to tell them! It seems nice when they told me about their girlfriend or boyfriend, I want to tell them about my girlfriend too. Why can't I tell them about you, nee-chan?" Haruka looked straight at Michiru who was dumbfounded.

"Because." Michiru smiled to Haruka, but her heart was in panic.

"You said it was not an answer!"

"That was then, and this is now."

"You're being childish! I'm the kid, not you!"

Michiru didn't deny it.

"Geez, Haruka. I've told you, even you told them the truth they still won't believe you. And moreover what would they think about me? An old hag?" _No_, Michiru thought. _What kind of an adult woman take advantage from little girl? Oh, yes I'm the sugar mama…_ Michiru's mind was spinning from the thought. The facts were simple, she loves Haruka, but their feelings would be considered strange due to the huge age gap. People would see them as siblings rather than couple, moreover Haruka always call her 'nee-chan'.

"Please, nee-chan! Take a picture with me, okay? So that I can show them that I'm not lying.. And they won't think that you are an old hag, they'll think that you are a beautiful mature woman."

"No." – _I'm sorry Haruka._

"Why?"

"Because."

"Nee-chan!"

xxx

That night Michiru was wondering, why did she ever fall in love with the blonde girl that is 10 years old younger than her. Well, Haruka sure is cute and quite handsome at the same time. But.. What else?

Then she decided to forget about it, love is blind after all.

Michiru sighed. Actually she also wanted to tell her friends about Haruka. But what should she tell them? That she got a girlfriend, instead of boyfriend? Moreover a girlfriend that is 10 years younger than her. She snuggled her large teddy bear, it was a gift from Haruka last year.

"Ruu-chan, what should I do?" Asked Michiru to the blonde teddy bear.

Of course the teddy bear didn't answer and Michiru sighed again.

"It would be much easier if Haruka turned into an adult again.. Or at least if we were at the same age.."

After that, she fell asleep.

xxx

The next morning when Michiru woke up, she found that there was something different. Ruu-chan, Haruka's clone teddy bear seemed became bigger. And her bed too. And her pillow too.

She looked at the reflection of herself on the mirror beside the bed, then she realized that she was the one that shrunk. Shrunk into an early teenage years age, approximately around Haruka's current age.

Michiru panicked and searched for her phone, and then she dialed Haruka's number.

xxx

"What happened nee-chan? You sound uneasy on the phone."

Michiru turned to Haruka.

"No way! You're young!"

"Ara, do you mean that I'm old before?"

"I'm sorry, nee-chan. I mean younger… and shorter" Haruka looked down, Michiru's height was around her shoulder. Haruka smiled, it was weird to see the small figure of aquanette, but of course she still think that the smaller version of Michiru is beautiful.

"Now, now, to the main problem. Do you remember how did you turn into your original self last time?" Michiru grabbed Haruka's shoulder, now they were almost in the same height, Michiru somehow felt… Evenly matched and this way she could see the blonde's face more clearly.

"Umm.. We went to the themepark? Oh, do you want to go there again, nee-chan?"

"No I don't. And stop calling me nee-chan, we are at the same age right now." She flashed her usual smile to Haruka.

"Then.. M-michi-chan?"

"Well, I suppose you can call me that.." Michiru blushed fiercely. She loved how her name sounded by Haruka.

"Anyway.. Can we take a picture now? Pleaseeeeee.."

"No. I don't really like taking picture anyway." Even though she had shrunk, she still wanted to tease the blonde.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee…" Said Haruka with a puppy eyes.

"Haruka, I mean I don't want to take picture _now_. Because I want to spend more time together _like this_ with you before we take a picture?" Michiru pointed out her shrunk figure and smiled contently. She knew, her wish last night was somehow granted by kami-sama.

At this, Haruka's expression brightened up. She nodded and entwined Michiru's hand with hers.

"Okay, where does Michi want to go?" Asked the excited Haruka.

"Uhm… well, where do you usually go to play?"

"I play with Michi!" Haruka remarked, Michiru giggled.

"Other than that?"

"Sometimes I stop by the arcade with my friends, after that we buy sweets on the way home." Haruka recalled her usual routine with her friends.

"Let's do that then."

"Is that okay? I mean last time you said that arcade is only for little kids.." Haruka seemed doubtful.

"I am a kid right now, Haruka. And actually, I always wanted to go there with you…"

Haruka tightened her grip in Michiru's hand. She led the way to the arcade. It was fun to be able to spend the time like this. She and Michiru without her being a kid and Michiru being an adult woman. Haruka noticed their reflection through the glass. They were perfectly looked like a couple which walking side by side, not a sibling like how it used to.

They played various games in arcade, Michiru only figured out that the blonde really like the racing game. Haruka explained about formula one, which is the best sport, and about Ferrari, the fastest car in the world. The blonde's enthusiasm tickled Michiru to imagine the blonde as a formula one racer in the future. Knowing this new side of Haruka made Michiru more grateful that her wish was granted.

"Michi," Haruka called Michiru, who was still in the daydream state.

"Yes? What is it, Haruka?" Snapped out of her thought, she fixed back her attention to the blonde.

"Do you have fun?"

"Yes…" How come the blonde notice that Michiru always smiles widely and laughs whole-heartedly today? This was the best and happies time in Michiru's life.

"… That's great. Uhm… How about… You know…" The blonde was wondering if it's okay to ask Michiru to take picture together right now. However, the shorter aquanette girl already pulled her hand.

"Let's take a picture there." Michiru gestured to a photo booth outside the arcade.

Haruka nodded happily, following Michiru behind. Once they were inside, they arranged position. Haruka's arm was circling around Michiru's shoulder.

"Smile, Michi!"

Michiru didn't really know how to pose in front of a camera since she didn't like taking pictures of herself…

So, she kissed Haruka on the lips instead. It was brief, but sweet and soft at the same time.

**Snap!** then **_swoosh…_** Michiru turned into an adult again. Her body grew back bigger and taller to her normal form. Haruka's hand fell, instead holding Michiru's shoulder, her hand was now hugging Michiru's slim waist.

"Ara…" – The aqua haired woman surprised.

"Michi-nee-chan, w-what was that? Y-you look sexy by the way.." Blood dripped from Haruka's nose as she said that.

Michiru's clothes became too tight for her current size. Michiru quickly covered her own body with her hands.

"Haruka… It's not polite to stare a lady like that." Michiru said calmly.

Meanwhile, the photo result was out. The picture captured both little Michiru and Haruka kissed each other with Haruka's face blushed red like a tomato.

* * *

Another AN : Cookies for those who've read the previous chapter and loving it. Extra cookies for **Alexia, James Birdsong, Vientocortante, Keeper Aki, Guest, and xXxsailorFanxXx. **And a lot more cookies for my co-writer, **PeaPrince.  
**

Alexia : There! A continuation, just as you wished. Your wish is my command (I guess?)

James Birdsong : Thank you so much, James.

Guess : *adds more cuteness in this chapter*


End file.
